


Heels and Heroes

by acceber (orphan_account)



Series: Heels [2]
Category: 2min - Fandom, SHINee, jongkey - Fandom
Genre: Fetish, Group Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acceber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jonghyun’s sex life is hardly ordinary. Firstly, he’s gay. Secondly, he has a shoe fetish. Luckily his secret boyfriend slash band mate, Kim Kibum, doesn’t mind. Things are actually going pretty well. It’s a bit hard to keep the secret (and their hands) to themselves, though. But they know that no one can ever find out because it would ruin SHINee’s image forever.</p>
<p>So what happens when Minho finds their shoes? Can they protect the secret any longer? Or is this the end of their relationship and ultimately, SHINee itself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shopping Trip

Jonghyun’s POV

I sat on my bed with my arms wrapped Kibum. I kissed the top of his head and tried to understand what he was saying. We were looking at magazines planning a shopping outing for tomorrow. Obviously Kibum’s idea. He kept mentioning all these brands and designers I had absolutely no clue about. But I wasn’t complaining. Whenever we went shopping alone together we would always come back with at least one pair of shoes, fuelling my fetish. Unfortunately we hadn’t been able to really do much recently, and we were both suffering for it.

“Jjongie, please. Just a quickie.” I looked at Kibum squirming in my arms. I could see his jeans getting tighter around the front. I sighed. As much as I wanted to give it to him, I couldn’t.

“Kibum, you know we can’t. Everyone is home today and, honey, you’re not exactly the quietest person. You know they can’t find out.” He gave me a frustrated look and got off the bed.

“Well that’s partly your fault too, you know. If you weren’t so damn good I wouldn’t have as much of a reason to scream. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom to fix a problem. By myself. Again.”

He walked out, grumbling to himself. In that moment, what I really wanted was to follow him. But instead, I stayed where I was, fixing my own problem that had just presented itself.

Damn, Kibum, why are you so sexy?

*

“C’mon Jjong! Hurry up. I don’t want to miss our bus.” Kibum’s voice travelled down the hallway. I tied up my laces, fixing the hood around my face.

“You ready?” I rounded the corner coming face to face with my secret lover. Kibum’s face was as beautiful as ever. Naughtily, I pecked him lightly on the lips.

“Neh.”

He smiled and we set out on our little excursion. Shopping with Kibum was really fun. He always got so excited when he saw a bargain. So adorable. You just had to help him say no, sometimes. Whenever he spied something he liked, he automatically reached for his wallet.

We had gone to pretty much every clothes store Kibum had wanted. Now it was time for the best part of today. Shoe shopping. We were both equally excited as we browsed shelf after shelf of designer heels and sandals. We had a system. We would look together and choose together. We already knew Kibum’s size so we could avoid having to try them on, getting weird looks. When it came to buying, though, we would separate, under the pretence of buying the shoes for our girlfriends.

By lunch time we had two shoe boxes and over ten bags. We sat down to eat, ordering sushi. Conversation flowed over the meal.

“I think Taemin will look really good in the new shirt I bought him.”

“Shirts,” I corrected. “You bought him about five.” I chuckled.

“So? You got two pairs of shoes. And we probably won’t even get to use them.” He sighed. I hated to see him sad.

“Mianhe, Kibum. I’m sorry but we really can’t afford to get caught.”

“Yeah, I know, I know.”

We finished the meal in silence. Just as we were putting our rubbish away, I felt my bladder twinge.

“Hey, Bummie, can we go to the toilet?”

“Sure, now that you mention it- I need to go too.”

We quickly located the nearest Gents and I rushed the urinal, placing my bags down beside me. Kibum used the one next to me. As I finished up I couldn’t help but peer over the divider.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen that, Kibum.” My voice was heavy with lust.

He looked at me, catching onto my mood in an instance.

“Jjong….. It’s a public bathroom…..” He was hesitant at first. But I wanted to make him happy. I knew we both needed this.

I crashed my lips against his, picking him and our bags up and clicking the lock to ‘ENGAGED’ behind me as we entered the disabled toilet. It had just enough room to do what I wanted. And I was going to do, public bathroom or not.


	2. Public Bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** EXPLICIT SEX SCENE **

Kibum’s POV

“Mmmm, Kibum.” Jjong moaned softly as I kissed down his neck, ripping off his clothes as I travelled further and further down his body. We stopped momentarily as I took off my clothes and he searched through our numerous bags for the shoes we had bought today. They were really quite beautiful, pale pink with an elaborate flower design.

He took my foot and fastened a shoe on it, then grabbed the other one. I resumed my attack on his body. It was his turn to take the back seat, because today it was my show. I traced his defined stomach muscles with my tongue. He shivered and I felt them ripple beneath my mouth. I neared the edge of his boxers, pulling at the elastic with my teeth. I snapped it once, twice, three times, teasing him. I could see his member hardening underneath the cloth, a little wet spot forming.

“Oh please, Kibum,” He moaned as he squirmed beneath me. I put my head between his legs, blowing on his inner thighs before sucking them. This was his sensitive spot, I had discovered.

“Sssshh, Jjong. We wouldn’t want anyone to hear you.” I rubbed my unclothed groin area against his clothed one. Jjong transformed into a desperate, sweating, wriggling mess beneath me as he tried to not make the sounds I knew were fighting their way up his throat.

“Mmmngh. Oh unf. Oh baby, Kibum, please. Mmm.” I loved seeing him like this, my Jjong moaning my name.

I peeled his underwear off, being saluted by his thick, slightly glistening cock. Oh how I had missed it. I tugged back the skin covering its head and blew on the sensitive tip.

“Mmmm, oh my god. Oh oh Bummie- please!”

I smiled at my boyfriend’s moans, finally decided to give him what he wanted. I enveloped his thick dick completely, the tip of it just reaching the back of my throat. I took it out and put it back in again, doing this over and over as the volume of his screams increased. I took my mouth off his dick and secured it on his, plunging my tongue into his mouth. I swirled it around, muffling his screams.

“Now, Jjong. This simply won’t do. If you can’t keep quiet then I’ll have to stop.” I rubbed the underside of his dick as I spoke.

“But Bummie-“

“Ani. No buts. Now behave,” I whispered seductively in his ear, licking it before turning my attention back to the throbbing member in my hands.

As I continued to suck him off I felt a hand wrap around my own exposed member. I sucked a breath in as I felt pleasure roll through me in waves. I moaned with my mouth still around his dick. And it drove him wild.

“Oh Kibum. Oh Ki- mmmmngfh oh Bummie!!”

“Jjong, baby yes!! Oh Jjong, my god faster oh please.”

I felt his balls tighten in my hands, knowing mine were doing the same in his. We shouted in unison.

“YES!”

His cum ran down my throat, a little leaking out from the sides of my mouth. I swallowed it all. My dick shot all over Jonghyun, ribbons of white spilling across his defined chest. We collapsed into each other’s arms.

“Jonghyun.”

“Kibum.”

Jjong traced a finger through the mess on his chest, bringing it to his mouth. He licked and sucked his finger so seductively I was kind of jealous. I pushed his hand out of the way, replacing it with my mouth. As our tongues danced I tasted, for the first time, my own cum. It didn’t taste bad but I preferred the flavour of Jonghyun’s better. He swirled his finger over his chest again but this time brought it to my mouth. I licked and sucked it like he had done to his own.

We stayed in that position for a while. Too soon, though, we moved to begin to clean up the mess.

I hope we have enough toilet paper for all this.

*

Jonghyun’s POV

We returned home wearing different clothes to those we had left in. Our other ones had gotten….. Slightly dirty today. Luckily Kibum was the only one who noticed things like that.

“Bags on shower first!” Kibum sung on the way to the bedroom.

Guess I would have to wait. Tempted to shower with him, I restrained myself- staying on my bed until he was finished. I finished my shower, stepping out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel tied around my waist.

“Kibum? Where is everyone?” I shouted out to Kibum in the kitchen.

“I dunno. Maybe they went out? I haven’t got a text or anything. Oh, wait- there’s a message here.” I went into the kitchen, wrapped my hands around my lover’s waist and read the note over his shoulder.

Gone out to see a movie with Taemin. Onew had to go to a meeting or something- said he won’t be back till late.

See you when we get back.

Minho.

“Do you know what this means, Bummie? We are alone in the house….. So?” I whispered softly into his ear, rubbing the top of his thigh.

“Mmmmm.” He leant back into my uncovered chest. “Sounds like a plan to me. So remind me again why we are still in the kitchen and not in the bedroom?”

I smiled and lifted him into my arms. When we got to the bedroom I threw him on the closest mattress, crawling on top of him. My towel was still tight around my waist, surprisingly. I must have tied it quite tight. Kibum’s hand reached towards its knot just as we heard the front door open. Damn! I quickly rolled off Kibum onto a different bed. Just as I did that Taemin entered the bedroom.

“Hey, hyungs. Have fun shopping.”

“Yeah, how was the movie?”

“Pretty good.” He began taking off his shoes.

The towel was really doing a terrible job at hiding my erection. I could see Kibum fiddling in his skinny jeans. That’s when Minho entered. A little bit preoccupied with the monster between my legs, I didn’t look up until I heard Kibum gasp. Minho was holding the shoes we had bought today. The girly, flowery heels that were already out of their wrapper.

“Kibum, Jonghyun, what are these?”

Minho’s voice brought me back to reality, removing the smile that was creeping onto my face as I remembered the events of today. I came back with the wittiest, best excuse I could come up with.

“Huh?”

“Why,” Minho began, “Did you and Kibum buy women’s shoes?”

Minho and Taemin looked at both Kibum and I. Taemin tried to prompt an answer.

“Hyungs?”

How the hell are we going to get out of this one?


	3. Public Bathroom

Minho’s POV

Jonghyun stuttered, tripping over his own words while Kibum fidgeted uncomfortably, not making eye contact. I couldn’t wait to see what they would come up with, what exciting stretch of truth they would produce to explain away the presence of the immensely feminine shoes in my hands. If they were on a girl I could totally get into it. But neither Jonghyun nor Kibum were girls.

Jonghyun continued with his verbal constipation. Kibum just fidgeted all the more- partly from awkwardness, partly from the problem I could see growing between his legs. I looked at Taemin and I knew he knew that I knew that he knew what to do. Then he did it.

Sliding closer to Kibum he said, “Kibum, what are the shoes for?”

He blew softly in his ear, nipping it slightly. Kibum yelped in surprise and scrambled over to Jonghyun’s bed. Chuckling, Taemin turned to me.

“Oh, Minnie. I don’t think they know how to play,” He said teasingly.

I smiled. This was going to be fun.

Taemin’s POV

All this playful banter was amusing. Kibum and Jonghyun were completely in the dark about the relationship between Minho and I. We had been a better at subtlety. You always caught Jonghyun and Kibum playing footsie under the table and they always gave each other those mushy looks. Then there were the ever-present erections. Minho and I had taken quite a shine to public sex recently, due to our over bearing sexual frustrations. We knew Kibum and Jonghyun sort of shared our secret (without knowing it) so that really didn’t matter, but Onew probably would have a heart attack if he found out about Minho and I, and now Jonghyun and Kibum.

“C’mon, Kibum, Jonghyun. Just tell us what the shoes are for.” I slid closer and closer to them.

Jonghyun’s eyes darted around in their sockets, a slight sheen of sweat coating his face. As Minho and I pressured them, Jonghyun had forgotten to keep his (so very, very obvious- especially in that towel) erection covered. It had grown. I looked down at it and lightly stroked it before he covered it up again.

“Well, it looks like someone wants to tell me.”

I batted his hands away and began stroking him again. While I was working on Jonghyun, Minho had begun to rub Kibum’s back. It felt so weird to see him touching another man like that. I was almost jealous, before realising that he was mine and he knew it, we were just going to share for today. Jonghyun, looking flustered at ever, yelped slightly as I made to undo his towel. My movement made him break.

“I HAVE A SHOE FETISH AND I FUCK KIBUM AS HE WEARS WOMEN’S SHOES!”

There we go.

“We know.” Minho’s deep voice surprised both of them. It was funny, cause they thought we didn’t know.

“Y-you k-kn-know?” Kibum was shocked.

I piped up. “Of course we knew, dummy. But no one else does and that’s how it’s going to stay.”

I rubbed Jonghyun a little bit harder, pressing my fingers down on him through the towel. I smiled at Minho as he began to suck Kibum’s neck, just behind his ear. Kibum started to moan slightly. Damn, Minho knew how to use his tongue. And I would know.

“So you guys are, like….” I could see the cogs ticking slowly behind Jonghyun’s eyes.

“Together? Yes.” Minho smiled at me as he said it. I beamed back. Four months. A little while longer than Kibum and Jonghyun. Four glorious months.

“Oh, Taemin.” Jonghyun moaned a little bit as I took the towel off, sliding the rough material over his cock’s sensitive head.

Minho had Kibum on his back now, working his tongue furiously in his mouth. Kibum’s soft groans could be heard. I pushed Jonghyun down and traced over his muscles. He was more built that Minho, but only slightly. He was way shorter, though, and I wasn’t used to it. His hips came off the bed as he signalled his need for more attention to his dick. I smiled. I hovered slightly above his body, not quite touching him. I moved down his body, blowing gently on his exposed skin. When I got to his dick I blew a little softer than before, enough to be teasing but not stimulating.

“Oh Taemin!”

He jerked his hips to meet my mouth, shoving his penis roughly past my lips. It was smaller than Minho’s but I hadn’t been ready for it. I gagged slightly before adjusting myself. I pulled him in and out of my mouth, his dick hardening with each thrust. Beside me I saw Minho working similarly on Kibum. I pulled Jonghyun out with a slight pop and ascertained that Kibum was hard enough.

“STOP!” My voice was loud and commanding.

Minho released Kibum with a sloshing noise and Kibum whimpered. I felt for him. I knew just how good Minho was. So, so good. Minho slid away from Kibum. Jonghyun and Kibum looked confused but then shrugged, turning to each other and beginning to make out, rubbing their crotches together.

“Ani, ani.” Minho pulled them apart. I smiled, knowing he knew how much this meant to me.

I raced out of the bedroom to the spare room. I opened the cupboards and moved some boxes out of the way to pull out my own. I grabbed three of them and rushed back to the bedroom. Minho was sitting between Kibum and Jonghyun, restraining their wriggling bodies. That’s my man.

“Okay,” I looked at the men sandwiching my lover and outstretched my arms. “Choose one and put it on.”

They looked at me and then back to my hands.

“Taemin,” Jonghyun’s voice was raspy with need. “You want us to wear them? I mean-“

I cut him off. “Yes, Jonghyun. I want you wear them. Now do it. Put. Them. On.”


	4. Heels and Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** EXPLICIT SEX SCENE **

Jonghyun’s POV

I took the Spiderman costume from Taemin’s hands. This kid was so weird. I looked at Key as he took the Superman one. I gave him a bewildered questioning look. He whispered to me, low enough so Taemin (who was stripping Minho quite seductively) couldn’t hear.

“You can’t talk- you like women’s shoes.”

“Ani!! Stop!!”

Taemin lunged over to Key and ripped the costumes out of his hands. He flung the only remaining costume, Batman complete with mask and cape, at him.

“No one- NO ONE is Superman. Except for Minho. No one. Ever. Got it?” Taemin’s voice was loud. He looked actually pretty scary. Key just had his hands up in surrender nodding along to anything he said.

“Here you go, babe.” Minho took the costume and slipped it over his bare chest.

Taemin just sat there watching, biting his lip. For some reason it was just really sexy. Then I looked over to Kibum and forgot all about what Minho and Taemin were doing. He had the costume on and I could see everything. Every lump, every bulge was so defined in the skin tight lycra. As he pulled the Velcro together at the back of the suit, his semi hard cock sprang out of the slit conveniently located between his legs at the front. That was the last straw. I sprang from my bed and landed on Kibum.

“Yah!” He wasn’t expecting me.

I chuckled and began to kiss him. I licked the shell of his ear, nibbled the lobe and whispered seductively while I ran my hands up and down his body.

“Sekshihan. Mmmmm, sekshihan baby.”

I could hear him starting to breathe harder as I inched my hands closer to his hardening member. I blew lightly on the tip and began to gently suck its head. As my tongue worked the tip, one of my hands rubbed the rest of his shaft while the other fondled his balls, stretching and squeezing. He began moaning my name loudly, attracting the attention of the other two.

“Having a party without us, I see,” Minho said as he winked.

I didn’t release Kibum from my mouth to reply. It was too much fun. Minho and Taemin chuckled as Kibum began to purr between moans. They sat for a while watching me suck Kibum off, absentmindedly stroking each other’s dicks.

“Mmmmm.”

Taemin began to moan as Minho pulled down his foreskin, exposing his sensitive head to the slightly chilly air. Kibum moved his head closer to Taemin’s lap and I adjusted myself accordingly. None of us had expected what Kibum was about to do. He opened his mouth and put it around Taemin’s cock. Taemin cried out loudly. I had momentarily stopped working on Kibum’s dick and was positioned similarly to Minho- tensed, defensive over our respective lovers as their bodies connected. I looked to Minho as he looked to me. Initially we shot hostile looks at each other before we both realised that this was the whole point of what we were doing. Besides, it was pretty hot. We shared a silent truce and I went back to pleasuring my boyfriend. I paused again, popping Kibum out of my mouth for a second time. I patted around me, muttering to myself,

“Shinbal…. Shinbal….”

“Looking for something?”

Minho interrupted my search, dangling the shoes in front of my face. He slipped them onto my feet, doing up the straps with surprising proficiency. I smiled and took the other pair from him, putting them on Kibum. Kibum acknowledged this by rubbing them up and down my body. My cock hardened at his touch. I went back on my hands and knees to resume my boyfriend’s blowjob. I began to hum, knowing the vibration of my lips would stimulate him on another level.

“Oh, Jjong baby,” he moaned, having momentarily released Taemin.

I chuckled as Taemin tried to put his dick back in Kibum’s mouth. We continued like that for a while before I felt a hand on my ass circling my hole. I sucked in a surprised breath as I felt a long, slender finger penetrate my ass.

“Minho!” I shouted in surprise as he began to stretch and explore my hole.

Kibum looked up and surveyed the scene before him, seeing his boyfriend being fingered by his best friend’s boyfriend. I looked at him once before returning my attention to his stiff rod. I had to stop, though, when Minho’s second finger brushed my prostate, to avoid biting Kibum’s dick. I braced myself on my elbows and pushed back to get Minho’s fingers further into me. I cried out repeatedly as he kept hitting my sweet spot. I felt his fingers pull out. He put his tongue in my hole and began to give me a rim job. Kibum and Taemin decided to join us at this point. Kibum began jerking Minho’s length while Taemin started on mine. In return I stimulated him as much as I could while my ass was worked by Minho.

“You ready big boy?” I heard Minho address me, shaking me from my reverie.

He didn’t wait for my answer, rather just shoved his (ENORMOUS) dick right in my ass. He waited for my signal before beginning to pump his length in, quickly finding my spot. I began to shout his name.

“Oh! Minho, Minho! Minho, oh yeah oh- ungf, mmmmm baby yes! Faster, faster! Oh please harder, yes- there! My god, harder. Oh Minho! Oh I’m c-c-cum, oh Min- oh gosh I’M CUMMING!!”

I felt my cock explode as Minho continued to pound my prostate senseless. I could feel his balls tightening as my ass constricted around his dick. Moments later I felt his seed fill me up.

“Minho.”

“Jonghyun.”

Kibum’s POV

I left Minho and Jonghyun to do their thing, not wanting to third wheel. I had no idea how much of a turn on it would be to watch someone else fuck Jjong. Although, there was still a small, possessive part of me that wanted to castrate Minho for touching my man. Luckily (for Minho), it was just a small part easily conquered by my overall horniness. I began to stroke my dick as I watched Minho wait for Jjong to be ready. Jonghyun wasn’t used to bottoming, but he was still no novice. He was ready to go shortly. I felt Taemin’s breath on my neck as he softly bit my back and shoulders. I moaned and leaned into his touch. Whatever awkwardness I previously harboured had dissipated the moment I first touched Taemin. He began lightly sucking spots of my skin.

“Do you want some help with that?”

He asked as he reached over, replacing my hand with his. I lay back as he continued to stroke me. My cock just got harder and harder, my breaths now coming in gasps.

“Flip over,” I commanded.

“Mwo?” Taemin looked up from my dick.

“You heard me. It’s your turn.” I smiled devilishly as he conceded to my demand.

I spread his ass cheeks and began to prepare him just as Jjong does to me. Taemin felt slightly loose. I can guess who tops in their relationship. He was prepared in no time. It took me a while to find his prostate, though, being used to normally having the dick in me, not the other way round.

Then I found it and made him scream.

*

Minho’s POV

We all went on for five rounds, each one hotter than the last. We mixed it up abit, never doing the same thing twice.

Now we were all sweaty and exhausted, but so very, very satisfied. I had rolled my suit down to my waist and Taemin was lying on my bare chest, my arms wrapped around him. Jonghyun and Key were similarly positioned on a separate bed, making out lightly. We all had a lot of fun today- that much was evident in the volume of our screams, but, at the end of the day, it came down to the people in our arms now. I kissed the top of Taemin’s head.

“Saranghae, Tae.”

“Forever, Minnie.”

I could hear the exhaustion in his voice. I kissed him again and let him drift off to sleep. I looked over to Key and Jonghyun. I saw how they looked at each other, just like how I look at my Taemin. I saw the love in their eyes and felt mine for the man in my arms. And that’s when I knew. This really was forever. Here and now with Taemin in my arms, Key and Jonghyun holding each other. There was only one man for me. One man that I knew I could never tire of, waking to his face every day. One man where, with him, everyday felt like the first. And I could see that in Jonghyun and Kibum.

*

Onew’s POV

I unlocked the door, completely exhausted after the meeting with manager hyung. All I wanted to do was succumb to the warmth of my bed and sleep for a month.

“Key? Minho? Jonghyun? Taemin?” I called out into the silence.

They must’ve all gone to bed early. I shrugged. At least it’s quiet. Too tired for dinner, I passed the kitchen heading straight for my bed. I opened the bedroom door, completely unprepared for what lay beyond it.

My eyes roamed around the mess, identifying four half-naked bodies entwined in couples. Women’s shoes and children’s superhero costumes littered the floor. Then I saw certain…. Uncovered body parts…. And had to leave. I rushed out to the kitchen. I put my head between my knees, trying to calm myself.

“Oh my god. Oh my- oh my gosh….”

I was out of breath. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

“Calm down, Jinki. You’re just tired. You’re tired eyes tricked you, that’s all. It’s okay- you didn’t see what you think you saw.”

I tried to calm myself down on the way back to the bedroom. My dongsaengs aren’t like that. I opened the door again and took a deep breath, opening my shut eyes.

Then I fainted.


End file.
